


You Gave Me The Greatest Gift:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Five-O Emotional Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Beaches, Consensual, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e14 Hana I WaʻIa (Scandal), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Gift Fic, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Oral, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rimming, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Sunsets, gratefulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny thanks Steve for what he did for him in court, But Steve didn't think it was much, The Blond shows him that it was, Will he succeed?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*This starts my series, Read it & enjoy it!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Gave Me The Greatest Gift:

*Summary: Danny thanks Steve for what he did for him in court, But Steve didn't think it was much, The Blond shows him that it was, Will he succeed?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*This starts my series, Read it & enjoy it!!!!*

 

The Sun was setting further into the horizon, Governor Denning just left, & it was just Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, enjoying the rest of the beer that Denning had left for them, to show he appreciated their help on the favor, that he needed. Danny looked at his beautiful lover, & thought this to himself, as the sun's rays surrounded him, as it went down, The Former Seal just gave him the greatest gift.

 

 **"God, He looks so sexy like this, I swear sometimes, I _ **am**_ the _**luckiest**_ bastard to score the hottest man of all of Hawaii"** , Steve smiled, & looked at him, & said, "What, Danno ?", "You were amazing today, Helping the Governor, & then helping me too, I really appreciated it, You don't how much it meant to me, That you testified on my behalf, or tried to, when you were interrupted", "It was nothing, Danny, I knew how much Gracie meant to you, I just wanted to help". Danny couldn't hold his urges anymore, & practically tackled him to the sand.

 

"You are so very sexy, & delectable", The Blond growled, as he practically rips their clothing off of their bodies, & he had his way with him, teasing his cock, til it became too sensitive, Steve moaned, & said, "Come on, Danno, Give it to me, Baby", Danny made sure that every inch of skin was covered, & he fingered him, making it very pleasurable for him. Then, he rimmed him, & did some oral sex, & then anal, just to make him feel loved, & comfortable.

 

Danny had everything under control, & he made Steve orgasm multiple times, as he was using his skill, making him scream out, "DANNNNYYYY!!!", as he was releasing his pleasure. Then, After, Steve composed himself, "Maybe I should be helpful every time", Danny dragged him in for round two, which was okay with the former seal, He loves being in the mercy of his lover, & it was a nice change of pace.

 

He got his payback afterwards, making Danny scream til his voice was almost hoarse, & they were fucking like rabbits, til they were spent, Steve has some impressive skills too, when it comes to giving blowjobs, & teasing a cock, making just as sensitive, like Danny did to his. When, they finally were having their last orgasm, They quickly rinsed themselves off in the outdoor shower, & they gathered up their ruined clothing, & dumped it in the trash. They had another round of lovemaking, & they went to bed, holding each other, & dreaming of the rest of their lives together.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!!*


End file.
